Thank God For Mojo
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Set after the kiss in S03E13. Shannon and Stella play games with the others and of course, each other, on the path to finding out the truth behind the kiss.  This is slightly OOC, now AU, FEMSLASH! and a bit of naughty fun.


A/N: Alright then. Rush. I'm not a viewer. I didn't watch from the beginning and these days can't bring myself to watch from the middle. I have a basic understanding of the show, but not much beyond that. So I apologise as this is most likely going to be OOC and in places my show details will probably be terrible.

That aside, I managed to plonk myself down in front of the telly after an early night at work for the end of S03E13. That's the Stella/Shannon kiss for those of you playing at home. So after finding very little fan fiction for the (gorgeous) pairing, I wrote my own.

The song playing during the dancing (technically, the second one) is "Derezzed (NTEIBNIT Remix)" by Daft Punk.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off this and don't own anything bar the vague storyline.

"You didn't mean anything by that, did you?" I asked Stella as we changed into our gear the next morning. The locker room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Not entirely full of tension, but I was feeling something not quite right. She hadn't said a word since greeting me on the way in.

"By what?" Stella asked, looking over at me with an eyebrow raised and her lips pouting in confusion.

I realised that she wasn't privy to my train of thought.

"The kiss." I choked out. Another blank look and I forced myself to elaborate before I chickened out entirely, "Yesterday, here. When you kissed me to show up the boys."

"Oh." she looked almost pensive, her eyes downcast as she laced up her boot slowly. Then she frowned again and looked up. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it was fine - no worries." I shook my head, a faint smile on my lips. I was about to let it go when I suddenly realised she hadn't answered my question. She got in first, though.

"Good to know."

What did _that_ mean? Was that a hint?

Then, the last stark realisation of the morning hit me.

The way I worded my question was all wrong. If I wanted to know if she liked it, that she had wanted to do it for more than just a joke...I shouldn't have painted the question so negatively. I should have known this - negotiations are part of life as a Police officer. But maybe I didn't want to know. Maybe I didn't want to hear her tell me she was just messing around. Felt nothing for me.

I bit my lip before looking back up at her. She had the tiniest of smiles shining through and I could tell she was trying not to seem overly happy.

"Shame you didn't give me a chance to respond though." I said bravely, trying to look nonchalant as I placed my toiletries bag back in my locker.

"What?" she asked, and I could practically feel her curiosity grabbing at me.

"The kiss. Would have looked a whole lot more believable if you'd let me kiss you back." I locked my eyes to hers and let the meaning sink in. The smirk in my eyes wasn't readable on my mouth, just giving her enough to interpret at her will.

"Maybe next time." she replied throatily, and I knew she was grasping at straws for something suggestive to respond with.

A naughty smile ghosted my face as I walked past her, my eyes only leaving hers once I was out of her line of sight.

"Maybe next time we could try something different." I spoke innocently, as we sat in TR2 waiting for Josh to come back.

"Different what?" Stella asked, clearly with no idea what I was on about. I smiled, studying her in the rear view mirror as she looked out the window.

"A different way of showing up the boys." I continued in the most innocent voice I could muster, averting my eyes to the scene in front of me and wiping the smile clean off my face. I could see her wide-eyed look of shock peering at me in the mirror.

"I don't understand." she said carefully.

"Well you said this morning maybe we could be more believable next time. When I made a suggestion about the kiss. But I think if we keep doing that they might get tired of the same old trick." I explained almost disinterestedly.

"What do you reckon, then?" her enthusiasm was clear as she leaned forward slightly.

"Something innocent." I nodded, trying desperately not to laugh at my double entendre. "Caught doing something that looks completely sexual and not notice the sexuality of it ourselves."

"Right. So you want me to soap you up in the shower or will you do me?" she asked, and I could tell she was trying to steer us towards her usual cocky control on suggestive conversation.

But I didn't bite, "Its a good idea, but no. The boys aren't likely to walk into the Womens showers to dig us in the ribs, hey?" I gave her a pitying laugh.

She wasn't giving up on domineering though, and instead of trying to reign verbally, she decided she could physically outplay me. Moving forward, she threw her arse over the centre console of the 4WD and planted it in the passenger seat. Her legs were held up on the console, still hanging her feet over the back foot well. Effectively, she had her knees and shins pressed up against my waist.

As nice as it felt to have any part of her pressed against me, I wasn't about to let her take control.

"Well then what do you suggest?" she asked impatiently, looking me in the eyes.

I returned her look, though my own was full of suggestion and apparent want.

"Something small to restart the game. In the office would be choice if a few of us are in there. We'll pretend I've sat in something and you spot it, then help me by wiping it off." I tried to sound as though I'd thought it up on the spot, when fact was that I'd spent our morning coffee break thinking it up when she and Josh were discussing sport.

"Yeah, alright. Next opportunity." she nodded, and the crawling uncomfortable silence edged its way back between us.

"You've got something on your bum." Stella stated, her body curving to the side to take a closer look from where she was standing.

It took a few days to get there, but eventually we found our opportunity. Kerry was in her office shouting some interesting obscenities at Lawson and we'd found our audience in Josh, Christian, Leon and Audrey.

I could see Leon's ears perk up from a mile away and Josh turned to give us a strange look.

"Oh, have I?" I said, trying to get a look at myself disinterestedly. I spied Stella reaching over and I moved into a stance that suggested I was about to brush myself off.

"Here, I'll get it." she said, her voice only suggesting a twinge of seeking thanks through helping another. She threw a hand over as casually as possible, and brushed down three times on my rear. The touch was hardly erotic or even remotely sexual. But she couldn't help herself. Ever the actor, she changed her look when she knew everyone else was having a good squiz at the goings on between us.

I knew this was my apparent 'punishment' for not letting her steer any suggestive conversation since the kiss as she slowed her movements.

A distinct noise emanated from her throat as she peered down at my bum, one that suggested sexual interest and approval.

Then her hand slid around my right cheek from top to bottom before she stopped to give my hide a little smack. My body, clearly pleased with the sensation, jerked forward ever so slightly in appreciation.

I twisted a little to catch her eye where a big smirk was plastered all over her face.

"Yep, got that mojo going all over."

The room, previously silent as though watching a film, suddenly roared to life as Leon pissed himself laughing, leaving Josh, Audrey and even myself in a state of absolute shock.

"I can hear someone coming." I said, my eyes out of focus as I looked slightly over my shoulder. My head was cocked, as if listening out. "We should try another trick."

"Could be Kerry on her way in?" Stella smirked at me, arms folded across her chest. She was still in her uniform, though it was half undone as she'd paused to sort through her locker.

I was head to toe in skivvies, a tight burgundy t-shirt fitting my upper body and a pair of small running shorts covering very little of my lower half. My hair was pinned back and I was about to head to the gym.  
I made the split-second decision when I head several male voices from the hallway.

"Nah, it's the boys." I shook my head, hearing Lawson, Michael and Leon continue a far-too-loud discussion about my mojo. According to them, I'd found the 'wrong' kind and was only luring in the women.

"C'mere." I whispered urgently, gesturing her to come closer. She looked confused, but obliged, her body lurching forwards to stand in front of me.

"What?" she asked softly, out of her comfort zone yet again.

"Pretend you're looking for something." I said, turning my head to see how close the boys were.

"What!"

"I don't know, pretend I have something there and you're looking for it!" I shoved her down so her face was level with my chest before ripping my tank top up over my breasts. I bit back a smirk as her eyes went wide, taking in the low-cut sports bra I had on - or more appropriately, what was in the sports bra.

"Uhmm..?" she whimpered and I knew I'd have to initiate the conversation that was about to be interrupted by the boys.

"It's really annoying me, can you see it?" I asked loudly, looking down at her as I could see her biting her lip. She looked up, startled and then looked back down again.

"Woah!" Leon shouted in surprise, "Sorry ladies, have we interrupted something?"

I gave her a stern look and she picked up where I'd left off.

"Hmm, can't see anything there. Sorry guys, I was just helping Shannon - she's got something down her top and it's driving her crazy."

"Not wrong." Michael said under his breath, an almost smile on his face.

"Nothing?" I asked, urging her to look back at me. "Can you feel anything?"

She looked at me, almost horrified as I made the suggestion and closed her eyes tight. They snapped open a second later as she raised a confident hand to my chest.

"Maybe I can dislodge it." she said airily, and the boys had halted their jeers suddenly with several choking noises.

Stella's hand came in contact with the skin on my left breast as she "searched" for the thing that didn't exist. Her other hand raised up to mirror the actions of her right hand and she began a slow, torturous sweeping motion across and down each breast.

The boys were looking on with baited breath and I cursed the silence that filled the locker room. My breathing had gone very heavy and I knew then, as I looked down into Stella's eyes that she was in total control. More punishment.

She gave me a look of complete and utter lust and I was done for. I melted into a puddle as her hands lazily circled my breasts, evading my nipples despite my efforts to push forward into her hands more fully. All without looking like I was enjoying it to the others. It was becoming too much too quickly and I knew we would be caught out if we kept going.

It was as though she read my mind as she straightened up and withdrew her hands.

"Sorry Shan, I couldn't find anything."

"Thanks for looking." I smiled weakly, as she drew my t-shirt back down, smoothing it over my stomach and hips.

"Anytime." she smirked, and looked over my shoulder at the rest of the occupants of the room, giving them a wave. "Shows over boys."

I looked at them, gave a theatrical roll of my eyes and picked up my bag. Heading out the door, I knew I was in for working off a lot more tension than just work stress at the gym tonight.

"I'm starved!" Stella shouted to no one in particular as we all organised ourselves at the end of the shift. She had plonked herself down on a bench against the wall and was lazing about as the rest of the team changed back into skivvies.

"I could eat." I said distractedly, stuffing my belt away. I spied her around the door of my locker as she let her eyes wander the room. I studied her position and the way she held herself and knew it would be sooner rather than later that I would give in and blow my cover. She looked up just as I eyed her lips and she smiled knowingly.

I gave her a fiery look before turning back to my locker and she stood up, making her way over.

"Wanna have dinner?" she asked cockily, standing way too close, leaning heavily against the locker behind me. I was finding it hard to tell if she was being serious or just putting on another show.

The rest of the room went quiet and I willed myself not to look around at them. Instead, I smiled naughtily and closed my locker before turning so we were face to face.

"Dinner and dancing?" I upped the ante, and her smirk grew bigger.

"Sounds delish." she gave me an appreciative look up and down, making an approving noise before turning around and heading to her locker.

"Stell, did you just ask Shannon out on a date?" Christian couldn't help himself, and was the only one in the room with the guts - or stupidity - to ask. The rest were still gaping with mouths like goldfish.

Stella turned back around and winked at him, "Don't wait up." before leaving with her change of clothes.

I gave him a shit-eating grin before heading out to the car park.

"Didn't think you'd taken me seriously." Stella shouted across the car park, a relaxed smile on her face. I was sitting in the back of my SUV with the hatch open, my legs dangling off the end.

"Haven't had a girls night out in a long time, figured we could do something." I replied easily, trying to sound innocent as she swiftly made her way over. She stopped in front of me and threw her bag into the back of the car.

"Mmm, better watch out. My idea of a girls night out is a bit different to yours." she grinned, looking me up and down before finishing with a satisfied nod.

I broke into a giggle, hardly being scared away by the idea. "You'd be hard pressed to shock me, Stell. Bet you couldn't scare me off if you tried." I smirked, needing to see just how far I could push her.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge to me." she rubbed her hands together, once again eyeing my body. I leaned back on my hands, as though inviting her to have a good look. Instead of replying I kept my eyes on hers, and when she looked back, I held her gaze purposefully.

This game had definitely gone beyond a simple question of whether she was interested in me. I knew. And I was enjoying every second of the sexual tension between us. I wondered now if she realised I was serious.

"So apparently I'm driving," I glanced at the bag she'd thrown in the back of my car, "Where are we headed?"

"I've got a place in mind." she responded, nodding thoughtfully and dragging her eyes away from mine. I jumped out of the back of the car and shut the hatch as I could feel Stella watching my every move.

"And dancing, know anyplace good?" I queried as I turned back to her. She smiled slightly.

"Got a club I like to hang at." came her short reply, and I smiled before turning on my heel and heading for the drivers seat.

"I'll be honest, I'm not too keen on heading out tonight." Stella confided as we walked back to my car. She'd paid for dinner - Vietnamese takeaway - and we were heading back to my place.

"Why's that?" I asked, almost shocked that the usual party girl wasn't up for dancing.

"Clubs attract unwanted attention sometimes." she said carefully, and I could tell she didn't want to lose my attention to someone else. Someone male.

"We can still dance. I have a decent stereo." I smiled, trying to be hospitable before realising I was the one that wanted dancing.

"I have tunes." she smiled back, and it was the first genuinely friendly exchange of smiles we'd shared since before she kissed me.

"And now we will have booze." I stopped us in front of a bottle shop and ran in before she could open her mouth.

A few minutes later and I rejoined her outside, spying her leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets and our take away hanging in its bag from her left pocket.

I held up a bottle of JD and her face broke into a grin.

"Girl after my own heart."

"Thought you might be pleased." I grinned back, hooking an arm through her free one and dragging her towards my car.

"Y'know, I don't think I've seen your house before." she said suddenly, in almost an accusing tone, though it was playful enough. We'd arrived at my apartment just shy of the inner city and she was standing at the door, looking around as though she hadn't been invited in but couldn't help sticky-beaking.

"I haven't seen your place either." I reminded, and she mulled the thought over for a few moments.

"I don't have people around very often."

"Private sanctuary kinda girl, huh?" I half-asked.

"Yeah. Mostly." she nodded, not interested in elaborating.

"Me too." I replied, and turned back to her when I realised she wasn't following me. "You can come in, you know. I'll even give you the grand tour." I grinned.

She looked almost lost standing there on her own, before following my path and entering the kitchen.

We sipped beers over our dinner, discussing work and friendships with low music playing in the background. It was almost romantic, as romantic as I thought a date with Stella was likely to get.

After we finished eating, we settled on the lounge with the bottle of JD and continued our discussion. As we drank, our conversation steered towards relationships and sex. Stella was interested in long term relationships, as it turned out, but she never seemed to let that on at work. Her on and off flings with Michael all seemed to be revolving around her relentless sex drive and his ease of access.

It wasn't long before I'd spilled my guts on my own trysts with Josh as well as my past feelings for Lawson and it seemed that I almost earned a badge of honour by admitting my normalcy to her.

Several drinks later, Stella got up and swapped my iPod for hers, picking some electronic music that was bordering on heavy but full of melody.

She walked back over to the lounge and gave me a smouldering look as she bobbed slightly to the beat. I felt like prey.

When she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, I let her lead me astray and we moved together to the space in front of my speakers.

She pumped the stereo's volume knob almost unbearably high before beginning to dance freely to the music. At first, I moved easily in time with the music, just watching. She seemed in a world of her own as the bass thumped through us. It wasn't long before we were comfortable dancing with each other and the song morphed easily into another. She'd started a DJ mix.

As the next song gained momentum, she focused all her attention on me, watching my every move.

As the song progressed into a deep seductive beat, Stella moved closer and closer before eventually taking my waist and swung her hips in time with mine. We moved together perfectly, hands attaching themselves to each other's bodies as we got as close as we could be without stopping our dancing.

Her breath was hot on my face as we danced, our eyes unable to train on anything but each others' lips and it felt as though the last week's worth of flirting and intensity was coming to a head right in this moment.

I felt unstoppable, as though I had the absolute power and it took me some time to realise it was true. As the song was nearing its last few seconds of play, I glanced to Stella's eyes and saw where they were looking. This moment couldn't have been more right as I looked back to her lips and made my move.  
The song exploded into another just as I crashed my lips onto hers.

It was a furious battle of domination as the week's torture of Stella's lack of control was unleashed back onto me. I kissed her hard and fast and she only tried to wrestle the control from me by kissing me harder, forcing her tongue into my mouth and grasping me by the waist. I wanted desperately to steer her to my bedroom, but she only felt me trying to take over. She pushed back just as hard, and eventually I let her give, letting her rush me up against the opposite wall. My hands were in her hair as she tugged at the buttons on my shirt, unable to concentrate on freeing them successfully. In a furious act, as though the shirt were also against her struggle for control, Stella ripped the shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere and making me moan with the feeling of her strong hands encircling my waist.

I slid weakly against the wall as Stella's lips left mine to find a new stranglehold, the pulse-point on my neck. I swore loudly as she licked down to where my neck met my collarbone and bit into the flesh.

I grabbed helplessly at her arms, which were by my sides pinning me against the wall and tried desperately to drag her back up to eye level.

Once she realised that she'd torn my shirt open, however, I had no hope. She settled herself in front of my chest and buried her face into my cleavage.

"Could hardly keep yourself from doing that could you?" I growled throatily into her ear, referring to her inspection of them just days before. I finished my taunt by biting her earlobe. She dragged herself away from my breasts and leaned in close to my face, her eyes settling on mine, heavy lidded with desire.

"You knew what you were doing. Torturing me, playing me when I couldn't have what I wanted. I should have fucked you there and then, against the locker with everyone watching. You wouldn't have said no." she taunted, thrusting her hips against mine to punctuate her point.

"You just couldn't handle it, leaving the control in someone else's hands. You were so fucking sexy trying to get it over me. Now you need to let me take the lead just one more time." I gave her a dirty look and Stella looked like she could hardly believe I was even suggesting I take the lead as I pushed forward against her. Shocked, she let me push her off me before I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my bedroom.

"Now, I surrender." I announced as we got there and raised my hands in mock-defeat. Before my hands were all the way in the air Stella had her lips on mine once more as she removed my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans.

She pushed us back onto the bed and I made an attempt to remove her clothing in turn but it was proving difficult. Not only was she wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans, but her lips were everywhere as they trailed over my body.

Her left hand made quick work of my bra and it was soon flung onto the floor as her lips closed around my left nipple.

"Fuck!" I shouted hoarsely, my hips bucking into hers and she grabbed my bum roughly with her right hand as though to keep me still.

"Mmm, delicious." she purred before swirling her tongue hungrily over and around my nipple and then pulling back to blow on it, watching it pucker.

"Stella!" I cried out and she made an appreciative noise deep in her throat.

"Christ you're beautiful." she whispered harshly into my ear as her hands found the sides of my panties.

"Clothes." I forced out, and she took little notice.

"You're not wearing any." she tried to tug my panties down but I twisted away.

"You. Clothes. Off, now." was all I could manage as I clawed at her t-shirt, trying to rip it over her head.

Stella sat up and held my gaze, her eyes burning with desire and a fiery determination as she tore her shirt off, closely followed by her tight jeans.

"Better?" she questioned, leaning back down to slide her skin against mine. I had nothing to say, instead grabbing the back of her neck and forcing her lips upon mine once more.

This time when she went to strip me of my last shred of modesty, I let her. My soaked underwear was long forgotten as Stella groaned, looking down at my flushed body and newly exposed skin.

She eased a leg between mine and I tried to shimmy down to get contact. She denied me quickly, withdrawing her leg each time I tried until I learned to let her do her thing. I unhooked her bra with a speed I didn't know I possessed and she took her own panties off fearing I might get too impatient.

Soon the length of her body was pressed against mine and I could feel her wetness just touching my thigh.

She was still kissing me with ferocious force, her hands roughly pinching and twisting my nipples. Once she let go, one hand moved up to support the back of my head while the other moved straight down to my bum. She gave it a squeeze and gently massaged my left cheek before her hand trawled over my leg.

I knew the second her fingers slid firmly through my wetness that I was in for one hell of a ride. A split second later and two fingers were roughly pushing into me, withdrawing before pushing back in hard and quick. As she continued to fuck me I felt her thigh join in the fight, pressing behind her hand and slamming her palm into me.

I cried out as I felt the intensity of the movement against my clit. Then it happened again and again, and soon her fingers were curled inside of me, forcing a delicious pressure to build up quickly and with little chance for me to take in every sensation.

I was breathing heavily, moaning and groaning as Stella's lips sealed against my neck and her teeth bit me hard.

I was being branded, fucked and taught a lesson all at once.

Then it happened, Stella's pace quickened and she moved her mouth to my ear to whisper one word that sent me screaming her name as my orgasm exploded around her fingers.

"Mine."

As I came down from the most intense orgasm of my life, I felt as though I was waking up from a long sleep. I could feel a hand on my waist, slowly and gently stroking up and down. Feather light little kisses were raining over my cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead. A warm, soft body was pressed carefully into my side.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Stella looking down at me, a warm smile on her face.

"Hey." she murmured, kissing my lips gently.

"Hi." I responded softly, reaching up to slide my arms around her waist.

"That was the most sexy thing I've ever seen in my life." she informed me, biting her bottom lip to hide her evidently intense happiness.

"Couldn't have put on that show alone." I shook my head in amazement, "You're unbelievable."

"Amazing what happens when I'm a little starved for control." she giggled guiltily and I suddenly was able to feel the rest of my body. I looked down and saw a wet, sticky patch on my thigh and looked back up at her.

"You didn't mess about, did you?" I chuckled and watched happily as a red glow cast over her cheeks.

"Like I said, most sexy thing I've _ever_ seen." she reiterated and smiled.

"I think I'm about to develop an addiction." I informed her, pulling her down on top of me once more.

"Thank god, I was wondering how I was going to feed my own."

The following morning I awoke to my sunlit room and white cotton sheets, though normally a perfect image on their own, they couldn't hold a candle to the figure lying in front of me. There, curled up with a sheet loosely covering her lower half, was Stella, studying me quietly.

"Good morning." I said sleepily, stretching out languorously as I felt my body come alive with reminders of the night before.

"Hey." she said simply, a tiny smile on her face.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, my voice still soft as it lost its sleepy edge.

"A little while."

"Nothing good on TV?" I grinned a little.

"Wouldn't know."

"You're awfully quiet this morning." I prodded, finally giving in. I had to know what was wrong.

"I'm just waiting for you to realise that we spent the night together and for you to kick me out." she admitted, meaning every word but not entirely unhappy about it.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, an eyebrow raised uncertainly.

"You're not into chicks." she replied easily, still in the airy voice of confidence that she was going to be on her bum on my doorstep in mere seconds.

"No, I'm not. But I'm into you." I affirmed. She raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "If you want to leave it at sex, I can't make you stay. But I'd like to make a go of it."

Stella looked at me in confusion, her eyebrows raised and her lips puckered into a pout. "You want to ...be my girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"If you'll have me." I smiled, knowing the answer already.

"Wait til the boys hear about this." her face broke into a grin and I laughed almost irritably, leaning over to shove her shoulder.

"You're going to be a bad influence on me." I shook my head, a grin had formed and was refusing to leave.

"Just you wait and see." Stella replied, before lifting herself up and pouncing on me, morning breath be damned.

Stella and I waltzed into the locker room together, arm in arm. We were discussing a date we had lined up for Friday night, being none too quiet about it.

We arrived at Stella's locker and smiled briefly at the rest of the team, of whom were trying to take in just exactly what they were seeing. I rounded on Stella, pressing her against her locker and kissing her gently before pulling away and making eyes at her. She grinned looked over my shoulder at the others.

"What's wrong with you lot? Never seen mojo work its magic before?" she shouted gleefully before shoving me around and returning the favour, pressing me against the locker next to hers. Her passionate kiss sent tingles down my spine before she pulled away and opened her locker, trying not to turn and see the reaction.

I stood still where she left me, watching Stella take her uniform out. She had her things in moments and shut the locker, giving me a wink before leaving for the change rooms.

I looked over to the others and smirked, they suddenly busied themselves with their own gear and I moved to my own locked to get ready for the day.

"Thank god for mojo." I quietly grinned.

There's more, a few stories that will become sequels. Hopefully some reviews will urge me to type them up ready for posting ;)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
